Reaping Love
by HaruNyan101
Summary: Naomi is avoiding falling for the Shinigami called Ronald Knox but how does she feel about him when forced to go and reap a soul with him and stay late Ronald X Naomi (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: fist fanfiction that I have uploaded :D sorry for me being sucky at making fanfiction but I try :/ anyway enjoy and sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes if there is some :)**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping Love

*Yawn* Argh I'm getting so tired of all this paper work, I thought to myself as I went through files after files of work. "This is so boring" I said out loud to myself but at that time my Sempai, William was walking by and heard me. "What was that Naomi?" He asked. I jumped when I saw him there "Oh ahehehe hi William, I didn't see you there" I said trying to look all innocent. He just shook his head "If your that bored I have a job for you to do that involves reaping" I looked surprised at first, William never really lets me go out and reap souls. "Really I get to go and collect souls" I had the happiest look on my face. "Yes but there is a condition" William said as he moved his glasses up his nose more. "Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it" I grabbed my scythe which I made look like a Katana. William looked at my scythe and opened his mouth to speak but I talked first, "Don't worry it's legal" William just gave me a look that says shut up I'm talking but I ignored it. "Anyway the condition is you have to go with someone to reap the soul" I looked at him and quickly said "It better not be Grell" "As much as I want to get rid of him no, your going with Ronald"

We just stood there in silence for a bit, I can't believe he just said I have to go Ronald. Don't get me wrong I don't consider Ronald a bad guy but I know he's slept with most of the girl Shinigami here and doesn't take love seriously. I've always tried to keep my distance from him because I don't want to end up just being another girl he can play around with. I realized I was still standing there not talking so I spoke up "Uh... ok yeah I will uh um go I guess" I stuttered, I'm trying not to sound like I don't want to go but that's kinda hard. "Ok your leaving in a bit so get ready" He said that as he gave me the folder with the person we needed to reap and then left.

I walked to the place were I needed to collect the soul from but when I got there I couldn't find Ronald anywhere. I sighed and didn't think much of it I mean he's always late it's nothing new. I was really early and didn't have much to do execpt just sit there and watch humans go on with their lives. A couple of minutes later he showed up.

"Hey Naomi I'm sorry I'm kinda late" he said rubbing the back of his head. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, I stared back down at the people trying to ignore him. Maybe if I ignore him and don't talk to him I should be fine, I thought to myself but sadly I don't think it's gonna work. He sat down next to me we were on a roof so no one could really see us, we were along which made me a bit uncomfortable. "So hey what have you been doing recently? Anything new?" Said Ronald trying to start a conversation. "Work" I replied. "I mean fun things" I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders I really didn't feel like talking to him. "Hey you should come to a party with me tonight it's gonna be really fun" He had that cheeky grin of his and looking at me, I couldn't help blush a bit when I saw him. "I'm busy" I replied quickly. "Huh? But Will Sempai said you had the rest of the day off today?" He asked. Damn it William why did you tell him, "I'm busy with other stuff" I had to make up an excuse quickly. Truth is I'm doing nothing tonight but it's better then spending it with him. "Aw that's to bad I would've loved to take you out for a night" He winked at me. Ok now I'm really red I had to look away to cover up that I'm blushing, this is hard to resist him I thought.

A couple of minutes passed and the time of the guy we had to reap had come, it was time for him to die. I sat up and Ronald did the same and I watched the guy closely through the crowds of people. He walked into a dark ally way to meet with some rather suspicious people. Few seconds later he's dead on the ground with a bleeding head and a bullet wound. I jumped down from the rooftop and grabbed my Katana scythe and Ronald doing the same except with his Lawnmower scythe. I cut the guy open to reveal his Cinematic Records. I looked at them and saw that this guy was just another ordinary person who has no commitment in this life. Ronald collected the soul and our job was done.

"Lets get back to William Sempai" I started walking back but I felt him grab my arm, I turned to see him looking into my eyes with a smile on his face but this time it didn't look like he was trying to hit on me. "What's the rush, I wanna show you something first" I was surprised but I agreed as long as it didn't take all night. He lead me to a hill away from the city away from everybody and it had a great view you could see the city lights and it was a beautiful sight. I looked up at Ronald who was looking over the city the wind blowing in his hair then he noticed me looking and smiled at me. "Do you like the view?" He asked me. I turned back to the city "Yeah it's beautiful" I smiled. He bent down and whispered into my ear "Just like you" I blushed at the thought that he was right behind me. Suddenly he hugged me from behind and looked at the city again. I didn't try to struggle I was enjoying myself and liked that he was here with me.

There was a tree on the hill so we went and sat under it, me in his lap and he was still hugging me. I enjoyed the breeze, the view and him. I remembered that he said to me before that he had to go to a party tonight and it was getting late. "Hey didn't you have to go to a party?" I asked. He looked down at me again and smiled "I want to be with you tonight right here" And hugged me tighter. I think even he blushed when he said that and so did I, this was the most anyone's ever done for me, taking me to a beautiful place and then hugging me and saying cute stuff. I couldn't take it anymore and looked up at him right In the eyes. "Huh is something wrong?" He asked but then I put my arms around him and kissed him.

He was surprised at first but then started kissing back. Just before I had said that I wouldn't ever go out with this guy and here I am kissing him, that just proves how much of a sucker I am for beautiful and romantic places. We kept kissing until he finally broke off to catch his breath and I did the same. He looked at me and smiled "I knew you couldn't resist" I just sighed and fell into his arms, I knew I was just going to be one of his girls that he pulls one nighters with. "What are you thinking?" He asked randomly. I just said "How I'm just another one of your girls" I said looking kind of sad. He looked at me surprised but then smiled at me again. "I wouldn't say that" Now I was surprised, what did he just say?. "Huh?" I looked at him confused. He giggled a bit at my confusion, "I've been trying to get with you but you always avoided me I gave up after awhile and started dating random girls to get my mind off of you but I see now that that didn't work, I've always loved you and always will" He answered.

I was in shock how I didn't ever realize this before, how stupid I was to avoid him. I started crying a bit and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry" I managed to say over sobs. "I'm sorry I never realized" He hugged me tightly to and snuggled his head into my neck. "You don't have to apologize your here now and that's all I ever wanted, I wanted to spend time with you" He stopped hugging me and I looked at him, He had a very cute smile on, it was a smile of forgiveness. He brushed my hair out if my face and rested his head against mine. We just sat there under the tree in silence.

It took me awhile to finally stop crying and get myself cleaned up and when I did we both got up again and took one last look at the beautiful view of the city. He held me close and looked into my eyes and lent down for kiss. It felt great to kiss him and to know that he's mine now. We broke of the kiss and left the hill and back to the Shinigami realm.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" William yelled at us. We had forgotten that we were on a mission and we came back extremely late. "We were just having fun" I answered William but I think that made him more angry. "Your late by hours stay here and do overtime" "But Sempai" Ronald whined. "Get to work" And with that he left us with a bunch of paperwork.

As much as I hate doing paperwork I got to spend more time with Ronald, As long as he's here I'm happy. We talked about things we could do together and upcoming parties and that he would bring me along with him. It was the best night of reaping that I could ever ask for, And once we finished the paperwork we had one more final kiss for the night and then he whispered "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter :D sorry that I'm not that great a writing these kinda things and it gets a bit weird but :P don't like it don't read cuz I actually just write these cuz I'm bored all the time XD anyway enjoy**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping love chapter 2

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what just happened tonight. I fell in love and now I'm dating someone, and that someone is Ronald Knox.

My alarm went off at 6am like usual today but I found myself staying in bed for a couple of extra minutes due to all of the overtime yesterday. I finally got up and got ready for another day of Reaping and Paperwork.

When I got to my office there was a note on my desk that said my name on it. I sighed knowing it was probably Ronald and I was right, the note said if I wanted to go to a party with him tonight and have some fun. I smiled at the note thinking if I wanted to, I had never been to a Shinigami Party before ever so this was gonna be my first time but defiantly not Ronald's. He goes out partying every night and most of time gets drunk at all of them.

Still looking at the note on my desk I hadn't realized that a certain Red Hair Reaper was standing behind me reading the note too. "Awwww looks like someone's gotta a date tonight" I almost fell over when I saw my Sempai standing there. "Grell what the hell are you doing here" I cried. He looked angry at me"That's no way to treat your Sempai Naomi learn some manners, anyway I'm here to get the details of what you and Ronnie boy were up to last night" He had a sly grin on his face and I didn't like it one bit. "It's none of your business what we're doing and we didn't do it anything" I looked at Grell sternly. "That's not what I heard from my darling Will girlie, he said you two were late and then had to do overtime and then slipped in a kiss" I looked shocked at how he knew, damn it Will stop telling people about me and you were watching us!?

Grell then looked at the note in my hands and smiled "And it looks like you got yourself a little date at the club" He winked at me. "It's none of ur business what I'm doing tonight" I said as I put the note away in my desk. "Do you even have anything to wear to that party hm?" He giggled a bit when I realized I didn't. "I'll help you as long as you told me what you did last night" He said. I took me a moment as I thought it through and then finally gave in and said ok because I'm not the most fashionable girl out there.

After Work~

I was just stepping out if my office when suddenly Grell came and grabbed my hand and dragging me to the door and yelled "We need to dress you up Naomi-Chan" And winked at me again. I just followed him thinking hopefully that he knew what he was doing and doesn't make me look like an idiot.

I had to keep going in and out of changing rooms as Grell kept trying to decide what I should were for my night out. Nothing really suited me well, I had Dark Black hair that went down to my waist and the yellow and green eyes of a Shinigami. I stepped out of the changing room once again and found that Grell looked at me like I was a god, which I am technically a god of death but you know what I mean. His face lit up and hugged me tightly. "I found the perfect dress that suits you Naomi-Chan" He cheered at his victory. I looked in the mirror to see what I looked like.

I was wearing a black dress that went down to just above my knees and keeping that dress in place was a blue ribbon tied around my waist and knotted as a bow at the front. It was simple but looked great, I'm honesty kinda happy I went to do this with Grell but the downside is now I have to tell him about last night.

The time is 10 o'clock the time I agreed to meet Ronald at. I was walking to the place so it took me awhile to get there but when I did I saw Ronald waiting at the front. I went up to him and admired him, he was wearing casual clothes, a yellow top with a black jacket and then just black pants. I blushed when I saw him and said hi. When he saw me he told me I look beautiful in the dress and hugged me.

We went inside the building were the party was and I recognized most if the Shinigami in there. "I have to go meet some people quickly" He shouted over the music and grabbed my hand and led me to through the crowd and to the mini bar were I saw Eric and Alan.

"Hey what's up" Eric said to Ronald nodding a hello to him and Alan did the same,then they looked at me and I said hi and that looked great and I got a wink from Eric. "You guys heading to the dance floor soon?" Ronald asked them, "Yeah we're just having a couple of beers first, be out there in a sec" Eric said and took another sip of his beer. Ronald led me to the dance floor and started dancing. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at him he looked like a idiot when he danced but he didn't mind as long as he was having fun. I joined in to and soon Eric and Alan came over as well.

I stopped dancing after a bit and went back to the mini bar to get a drink and then Ronald came over to me too. "You enjoying yourself?" He asked smiling at me. "It's fun here" I didn't know what else this place was other then fun. We sat there for a bit drinking until he spoke up. "Hey wanna go someplace quieter?" I was surprised at the question and nodded yes in response. He took my hand and then led me outside, it was cool night again like last night and I started to remember what happened on the hill again.

He had me in his arms and rocking me a bit. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment that we have together but then I opened my eyes to find he had kissed me suddenly. We were alone were no one could see us and he could do anything he wanted to me. He stopped kissing me and looking into my eyes as I looked into his, he smiled and started kissing me again but this time harder and more passionately. He pinned me against the wall of the building and then stopped again to catch his breath. He started to slyly untie my blue ribbon around my waist but I stopped him. I looked at him "We should go someplace quieter" I winked and smiled at him and he just smiled back. Just then Eric came over "Hey are you to coming back insi..." He stopped when he saw me against the wall with Ronald and the slowly walked away and acted like he didn't see anything. I sighed and said "This is why we need to go to someplace quieter"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: never thought I would make a chapter 3 or even 2 but yeah :/ here it is XD anyway sorry for having a flash back chapter but I had to :) and no the boat is nit the Campania and name the hotel whatever you want XD enjoy**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 3

I was walking side by side, hand in hand with Ronald along the streets. We were going to the "someplace quieter" that we talked about which in this case is his place. We walked in silence having nothing to talk about, until he asked me something.

"Hey remember when we were kids?" I looked at him confused.

"I knew you when I was a kid?" He stopped walking when I asked that.

"You don't... remember?" He let go of my hand when he stopped and had a sad and confused expression on his face.

I sadly didn't remember my life as a kid that much and I didn't really want to cause that's when I was still human.

*flash back O.o*

I was curled up in the corner of the room blocking my ears, blocking out the sound of my mother and father fighting. We were a poor family that lived in an abandoned house with only two rooms. They were fighting over who got to keep me because my father had got a job overseas in London but my mum would have to stay here. I didn't get to choose even though it was my life but I guess I was used to not choosing anything.

I woke up in the middle of the night by my father whispering for me to. My mum was still asleep in the other room, he asked me if I would go with him to London. Honestly I didn't have any friends here and it's not like I'm going to get any and I wouldn't be poor if I went with him but I loved mother but I had decided.

Me and my dad left early to board a ship to London, it was your average big ship nothing really special about it. I could see the children playing and having fun but I didn't join in I just locked myself up in my room.

When we got to London if was beautiful, I had never seen a city as rich as this and have always dreamed of a place like this. The streets were filled with rich Nobels wearing high quality clothes, I stood out just wearing a long grey dress that didn't fit me that well. Father and I went and got some new clothes for me and him. Then we went to our hotel and unpacked our stuff.

"Hey father, what do you think mother is thinking?" I asked feeling bad for her. He didn't reply and avoided the question by saying we should go out and look around town.

I was walking around trying to get familiar with this place but ended up losing my father and getting lost, just great I thought to myself. I walked everywhere but everything looked the same. That's when I met him.

"Hey how do you do milady?" I turned around to see a boy about my age bowing at me.

I had never been referred to as a Lady or anything like that so I didn't know what to say back at him. He noticed me not doing anything and spoke again. "You don't look like your from here, are you?" He said with a slight smile. I don't know if it was because of the way I looked or the fact that I'm lost but he answered my question.

"You don't seem to know were going, mind if I help you out a bit?" He was fully smiling now.

"S...sure" I hadn't talked to a boy before not including my father or let alone another kid yet.

He held out his hand to me "My names Ronald nice to meet you" I took his hand and shook it.

"Naomi" I said my name quietly I'm not sure if he heard it.

"Where are you trying to head of to Naomi?" "The _ hotel" I replied. He didn't let go of my hand so when he started walking he dragged me along to.

We were walking for a couple of minutes now and my legs were getting tired, I'm not sure if this boy even knows where were going either. He looked just as confused as I was.

Just as we started walking again we heard a scream from one of the ally ways in the street we were on. Ronald ran towards the scream not even thinking about his own safety or mine, I guess he's just one of those guys who likes to help people even if he can't.

We got to the ally way and saw I girl lying on the floor blood everywhere, she was brutally murdered. Seeing that sight of a murder scared me and I quickly hid my head into Ronald's chest hugging him close to me. He was staring in disbelief that a murder had happened and quickly ran down the ally way. I don't know what he was thinking but he really wanted to catch this killer, what was he going to do when he found this person anyway it's not like he has gun or anything. This was a really bad idea.

We spotted the killer in front of us looking at the dead end. He turned and faced us having killed a person he had blood all over him and a knife in he's hand. I was to scared to even scream and I think so was Ronald. The guy started walking towards us getting faster and faster and getting ready to stab us. We stood there frozen thinking that's it, this is the end. He was going for me first but as he swinged his knife at me Ronald stepped out in front of me blocking the knife but slicing his heart instead.

Ronald fell over onto me blood gushing everywhere out of his sliced heart. He looked at me and whispered something but I couldn't hear it. He died that night protecting me when he could've ran and saved himself. I sat there crying, Ronald's dead body in my arms. I looked up at the guy who was staring at me and getting ready to kill me next.

That night both of us died from heart failure and blood lose. Ronald saved me but I didn't save myself that night but now I'm glad I died and moved on to the next world, cause now he can protect me for eternity.

*end of flash back o.O*

Ronald had explained to me that night as we walked to his place, the night we both died. Ronald didn't look that sad more happy that he had met me and spent his final moments with me even though I didn't know him to well back then, I know him now though.

I was close to crying as he told me the story half because we died and the other half because I forgot such an important night.

"I remember now, you saved me" I said as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled and asked me one more thing

"Do you remember who collect my soul and the person who collected yours?"

I once again forgot another important thing in my life.

"Will Sempai collect me and turned me into a Shinigami them I did the same to you"

I was surprised to hear that he was the one who had to do it and I couldn't imagine what he was thinking but in a way I was happy that someone so close to me got to now me better by looking at my entire life as a human.

I remembered that he was trying to say something to me that night to but I didn't quite hear him.

"Hey what did you whisper to me that night" I asked.

"Remember me Naomi, remember me as a human" He replied looking sad this time.

I started to cry as he said that, I didn't remember him, I didn't remember how he saved me and I didn't remember he turned me into a Shinigami. He noticed me crying and hugged me close. Then whispered something to me.

"Remember me as a Human who loved you before and remember me as Shinigami who loves you now"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed but I was so tired when I wrote this but anyway enjoy :D**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 4

We were at Ronald's house now and I was surprised at how neat it was, I didn't expect it to be clean since he is a partier.

"Make yourself at home I need to go and change" He smiled at me as he went down the hallway and into a room which was probably his.

I sat down on the couch and waited for him but then he yelled out to me.

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower first, Can you wait a little longer?" He asked.

"Yeah I don't mind" I replied and started thinking about him topless and in the shower and blushed a bit, Why would I think that I mean I like him but I'm not there yet I thought to myself.

I heard the shower turn on and I knew he was gonna be awhile so I got up and looked around his house. It wasn't anything special other then it was kinda small but it was nice. I went to look at each of the rooms (except for the bathroom). Then I came across to his bedroom, I wasn't even sure if I was allowed in here but I let my curiosity win and I opened the door.

I found nothing in there really, he had a double bed in the middle of the room, a closet and some drawers. Just an average bedroom I guess. I was just about to leave the room when I saw something on the bedside counter. I went and looked at it, It was a picture of Him, Grell, Will, Alan and Eric. They really got along well and I smiled at the fact he had good friends looking out for him.

I must of looked at the picture for awhile and was thinking so intensely because I didn't realize that the shower had stopped and Ronald was coming back. When I did I froze as I heard him coming closer and closer and soon I saw the door opening.

He looked at me surprised that I was here and not out on the couch where I was. I blushed at the fact he was only wearing jeans and had a small towel over his head, drying his hair. I tried to hid the fact I blushing really hard and hid my eyes from seeing him.

"I didn't see anything" I quickly said thinking that would make this slightly less awkward then it was.

I could hear him coming closer to me and I started to shake. He just put his arms around me and pulled my head into his chest. He was smiling at me and I don't think he cared at the fact that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt.

"Guess you couldn't wait, Could ya?" He asked me with a grin on his face.

Out of embarrassment I just buried my head down into his chest more and didn't reply. He laughed and hugged me tighter making me blush more, Luckily he couldn't see my face.

He pulled my head back carefully then nuzzled his head into my neck and softly kissed it. I breathed in suddenly knowing that was my sweet spot. He did it again and I tensed up. He had realized that I liked it and it was my sweet spot. He kept kissing in the same spot over and over again until I started making little moaning sounds. He stopped and looked at me, he was smiling and had a sexy look in his eyes. I looked at him and he could I wanted more but I was to shy to say it.

He went and sat down on his bed and then looked at me. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to?" He asked quietly.

I knew exactly what he meant but I actually wasn't sure what to say. I liked Ronald a lot but we've only been dating for a couple of weeks and I don't think it was enough time. I looked up at him and saw him staring at his feet blushing slightly at what he had just asked.

"...I'm sorry" I said after a long pause.

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I should, I'm the one who rushes things" He had removed his arm from my waist and was starting to get back up again but I grabbed his arm.

"That doesn't mean we can't do something else" I winked at him and smiled thinking he would hopefully smile back.

He looked surprised at first and then saw me winking, a sly smile came across his face as he sat back down next to me. He grabbed me again and starting kissing me on the mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm over his shoulders and neck.

After kissing me for awhile he stopped to catch his breath, panting a bit but then moved down to my neck again and kissed my sweet spot. I fell back onto the bed and bit my lip trying not to make noises but he got into it and I couldn't help but moan a little in pleasure.

We were lying on his bed him still kissing my neck and me still enjoying it. After awhile we finally decided it was late and we had to go to sleep, I got up from the bed and straightened out my hair and clothes but I got grabbed from behind by Ronald and pulled back down to the bed.

"Where are you going? Why don't you stay here for the night? It's late and dangerous to go outside now" he asked and hugged me.

I didn't have to think about this question at all, I just turned around kissed him goodnight and laid back on the bed looking at him smiling happily. He just smiled back and laid down next to me. He hugged me again and said one more thing before he went to sleep.

"Goodnight Naomi-Chan"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry if I might not be writing these daily anymore (that's what I've been trying to do) but nos the weekends over so I might not get that much time anymore :( anyway hope u enjoy this chapter :3**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 5

I woke up slowly and shifted around a bit, when I moved I felt a body next to me. I turned around to see who it was and I was relieved it was only Ronald. I didn't remember much of what happened last night but what I do know now is a slept over Ronald's. I had strange feeling in my neck and rubbed it a bit trying to figure out what it was. I got up out if bed ever so slightly trying not to wake Ronald as I did.

I walked out of his room and into the bathroom to see what happened to my neck. I was surprised when I found it was red and I knew exactly why. I blushed a bit thinking what he did to me last night. I walked back into his room to find Ronald still sleeping, It didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon.

I went and sat down next to him again and smiled as he softly breathed in and out. I moved a bit of his hair out of his face to get a better look at him, to see how he looked like when he slept. I was thinking that he looked so cute when he slept but then thought I must look like a stalker.

I sat there for a few more minutes wondering if I should wake him up, we were already a little bit late for work but I didn't exactly care. After a couple more minutes passed he moved a bit and then yawned. He opened his eyes and spotted me next to him.

"Good Morning Ronald" I said as I smiled at him. I was fully awake but I could tell he wasn't.

He closed his eyes again and then opened them again trying to I get more awake. "Good Morning Naomi"

He yawned again and then sat up to face me. I realized he still wasn't wearing a t-shirt and the covers had slipped down a bit so I could see his chest. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Y..you should get ready o..otherwise were gonna be late" I stuttered still thinking about him topless.

"Awww are you sure you want me to put on a t-shirt?, it would ruin the view" He teased and then laughed.

"S..shut up" I said still looking away.

He just laughed and got up to get ready, I left the room and waited for him to come out. I looked at his watch he had left on the counter in the living room, It said 6:40. Great were gonna be late cause he decided to sleep in I thought.

He came out of his room in the usual Shinigami uniform, A black suit. Except he wore white ox ford shoes and his watch which was still on the counter.

"Alright you ready to go?" He asked as he grabbed his watch and putted it on.

I nodded yes and got up from the couch, we left his house and walked together. We were once again silently walking down a road with nothing to say. After a minute of silence he grabbed my hand but still went on walking down the street. I was shocked and starting blushing, I know we held hands last night but it's day time now and people can see us clearly. He didn't mind if people saw and I guess I liked holding his hand so I just went with it and didn't try to let go.

When we got to work he had to go to his office and I had to go to mine, He waved goodbye as he left me. I sat down at my desk and started working on all the paperwork that had to be done.

About half way through my shift Grell came into my office again. I sighed and kept on working, I didn't really want to chat with him cause our conversations always end up being about Me and Ronald which I wanted to keep details of private but that didn't stop Grell.

"Watcha doing Girlie?" He asked as he walked up to me and sat on the edge of my desk, and just for the record I didn't like being called Girlie, It was Grells idea to call me that.

"What does it look like?" Still not looking up at him.

He always hated how I treated him, always giving him the cold shoulder, never saying much to him and I honesty liked it that way but he didn't.

He pouted and sighed, he just sat there for a couple of minutes thinking of something to say and looking around the room. His eyes fell on me and he studied me closely until he fell onto my neck which I tried to do my best to cover up.

"Awwwww what do we have here? I see love marks" He giggled and pointed at my neck.

Damn it, Why of all people did Grell have to find out about this? I tried covering it up again before he could get another look.

"You can't tell anyone okay? It's supposed to be a secret(To me anyway)" I quickly said.

He loved how Me and Ronald were dating and I think he was the only one who knew other then Eric accidentally walked in on us (I'm still hoping he didn't tell anyone) but that was a mistake. We hadn't told anybody that we were dating but I'm sure Ronald must of told somebody, He seemed like the "I have a Girlfriend" bragging type.

Grell put a finger up to his lips "Your secret is safe with me Girlie"

I didn't know whether to trust him or not but he knows now and I can't exactly tape his mouth shut (Although everybody would thank me for it).

He left my office giggling to himself and half skipping half walking. I sighed and went back to my paperwork thinking I might have to do overtime because of him.

Ronald's P.O.V (Holy crap I'm doing it someone else's point of view for once XD)

"Hey Eric Sempai" I said I walked into the office.

He smiled and waved at me, I realized he was the only one here so I thought now is a better chance then any. I walked up to Eric and sighed.

"Hey can I tell you something?" I asked him. He looked up from his paperwork and nodded.

"Uhhhhh...What you saw last night...Just try not to tell to many people" It sounded so awkward when I said that, it sounded way more better in my head.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'm sorry I walked in on you guys doing it by the way" He laughed a bit remembering what he had seen.

"We weren't doing it, Don't start getting the wrong idea" I said correcting his memory of that night, Although it did look a lot like we were I thought.

"Oh really? Ok then but you were thinking about it I know that for sure" He grinned at me.

"Ok that part is right but shut up it's not like it's a big deal or anything it's just that not to many people know we're dating" I said calmly so he wouldn't think it was a big deal.

"Who's dating?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I looked around and it was Will-Sempai.

"Uh..No one special" I said scratching the back of my head looking all innocent.

He just pushed his glasses up with his death scythe and walked to his desk, I sighed relief that he didn't ask any questions and I went to my desk and did some work.

It wasn't long until Grell walked in giggling at something. He walked right up to me which I found surprising seeing as I don't talk to him that much but for some odd reason he's been paying a lot of attention to me lately?

"You naughty boy you, I saw what you did to her, Must if been one hell of a night" He said then went to his own desk.

What? How does he know what happened last night? I'm gonna have to talk to Naomi after work about this although I wouldn't mind people knowing were dating, She is beautiful after all so what is there to hide?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want be here for awhile sorry but I gave to go for a couple days so no she's chapters until then**

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 6

Naomi POV (again XD)

I sighed as I did the last of my paperwork for the day, luckily Grell hadn't stopped by my office again and asked disturbing and private questions so I guess I should be happy but why am I not.

I yawned and saw no real reason to stay here and I knew Ronald was working a bit later them me so I just thought I'd head home. On the way out I heard two Shinigami girls gossiping.

"Did you hear? That Naomi girl is with Ronald" One if the girls said and giggled a bit.

"Really her? Why her, She isn't worth anything and she acts like a freak" The second girl laughed and the first one joined in to.

They didn't realize I was there until after they had said what they said. They looked at me and stopped laughing and then just glared at me and walked off. I was so close to tears at that moment and all I could think was, How could Ronald tell people?

I angrily walked back to my house and fell on my bed, Tears streaming down my face. I don't know what to do know that everyone probably knows now because of him. He thought it would be fun to do that? To make me cry? I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sleeping. I cried myself to sleep.

Ronald POV (again XD I'm gonna start doing this a bit more around these chapters btw :3 )

I felt happy with myself now that that's out of the way. I had told a couple of people that I was dating Naomi and stuff and they spread it around like a fire in a forest. I didn't feel ashamed that everyone knew honestly I felt happy that everyone did. I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, I wanted to brag that I had a cute girlfriend. It isn't like me to keep these things to myself. I don't think she would mind since she obviously told Grell about it so what was the harm, But when I looked for Naomi she wasn't in her office or even anywhere here so I decided to call her phone to see where she was. It ringed for a bit but she didn't pick up. I'm starting to fell uneasy now, Maybe that fire got to big.

I walked home alone today. It didn't really feel normal, I liked holding Naomi's hand as we walked and the way she would try to hide a blush. I smiled at the thought but it made me sad how that didn't happen today. I went to Naomi's house first, I needed to see if she was okay and I'm hoping she is. I knocked on the door.

Naomi POV (sorry I keep changing it so fast XD)

I heard a knock on the door which woke me up from my sleep. I quickly went to go answer it not even caring that I looked bad and could easily tell I had been crying. I opened the door to see Ronald there, I blinked in surprise that he had come without telling me first. I hated uninvited guest and this one being Ronald just made it ten times worse.

I quickly shut the door and locked it. I wasn't ready to talk just yet. I still remember the girls laughing calling me a freak. I started to cry again at that thought but got interrupted by Ronald knocking again.

"Hey Naomi-Chan open up, I just wanna talk, Ok?" He yelled through the door which just ended up making me more sad.

"Go away I don't want to talk yet" I yelled back trying not to make it sound like I had been crying.

"I'm here now so just let me in please" He yelled and knocked again. He was really pushing my limits here.

"You always have to come first, Did you ever think that I didn't want people knowing that? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe it was gonna turn out bad if you told people?" I yelled back with more anger in my voice.

He stayed silent for a but but then spoke again. "I'm sorry Naomi-Cha..."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back before he could finish. I hated being called Chan by someone I didn't like, and right now I didn't like Ronald for what he did.

I could hear his footsteps going away into the distance. As they did I fell to the ground and cried my heart out not knowing what we were going to try do now. Do I still love him? Does he still love me? I had a million thoughts running through my head and I couldn't answer any of them. But the one I wanted to know the most was, Did he ever love me to begin with?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'. So sorry I haven't been here for like months now but I am so busy :( but here is chapter 7 after a long wait :) so sorry again especially to ShadowFox2013 thxs for always reviewing btw ok enjoy **

Kuroshitsuji Fanfic by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 7

Ronald's POV

I was stunned that Naomi was angry at me. I didn't see the bad side to telling people, I thought it would get her more popular. I know she hasn't got much friends and all so I was just trying to help her out. I sighed, it went perfectly in my head why is it a nightmare when I actually do it I thought. I walked away from her place but very slowly to see if she would suddenly open the door but she never did. As I was walking I started to hear her cry. I had made girls cry before but for different reasons and they didn't hurt me inside but hearing her cry hit me in the heart hard.

As I was walking back to my house I was thinking to myself. Maybe she just needs to sleep on it, it can't be that bad of a problem, right?

Naomi's POV

I sat there still thinking, trying to figure out answers to all of my questions but I couldn't answer even one of them. Not even if I still love him.

I sat there for an hour crying,thinking,asking and nothing good came out of it. It just made me more hurt and sad. I was curious to see what Ronald was thinking right now, if he has realized what he had done but I didn't want to go running to him now, maybe even never.

~~~~night time~~~~

I woke up still in my work clothes and all. I hadn't been bothered to take them off yesterday. I had just simply fell onto the bed and cried myself to sleep knowing tomorrow is going to be hard.

As I got up out of bed I yawned and trudged over to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes had gone red and poofy from crying so I decided to take a shower and get cleaned up.

Today was my free day off which I was happy about, but I wasn't happy that I probably have to see him today. I sighed and put on some jeans and a hoodie, my normal lazy get up. I tied my hair in a rough ponytail and went out to the kitchen to have some breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. He couldn't be here this early could he? I faced facts and went to open the door to see if it was him but it wasn't, it was Alan-Sempai.

Ronald POV

I woke up to the sudden sound of my alarm.

"Argh shut up i have a free day" putting out my anger in the alarm clock I almost broke it when I turned it off.

I went back to sleep only to find someone was knocking on my door. I buried my face into my pillow not wanting to get up. I wasn't even dressed at all and my hair was messy so I thought screw it that person can come back later. But that person kept knocking on my door persistently.

I got up and quickly put on a random t-shirt that was lying around my room and some track pants, whoever this was your gonna have to deal with that you woke me up early.

I rushed to the door and opened it and I saw Eric-Sempai standing there. It took me by surprise, what did he want and this early as well?

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" he replied looking at me weirdly noticing my hair and clothes were mucked and lazily done.

"Your fault, you woke me up early" I said noticing him looking at me. He walked I side my house and sat down on the chair and I followed.

"So why are you here?"

"To talk about something"

"What?"

"...Naomi..."

I was surprised had Naomi as revenge gone and told someone something. I rumor, a lie that makes me look bad. How could he know anything of what happened last night without her telling him? I froze thinking of if she would really do that to me?

"...what is it?" I replied looked down at the floor nervous,angry and sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i wanna thank for telling me I'm a good writer and she loves my stories so I wrote this dearly for her :) hope u enjoy**

Kuroshitsuji Fanfic by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 8

There was silence in the room. He didn't reply straight away, he was thinking of what to say and how to say it. I think I already knew what he was going to say but I wanted to hear it from him.

"...I hear that you guys had a fight or something" Eric finally answers.

"What of it?" I say getting up from the chair realizing my hair was still a mess and so was everything else.

"Hey sit back down I'm talking to you" Eric says trying not to loose his cool.

I just glance at him and continue walking to my room, "You don't know anything about it so I'm not going to take you seriously"

"Just like you can't take her seriously" Eric stood up as well.

Did he really just say that?! Say something that is none of his business that he knows nothing about? I thought

I stopped walking and looked down at the floor. I heard him walking over to me and then he picked up the collar of my t-shirt so I faced him.

"The one girl you find that you actually love and she loves you back and you manage to screw it up! why can't you respect her at all!?" He yelled in my face.

"If you care so much why don't you go love her or something!?" I didn't think before I said, I said something I shouldn't have. In my mind I don't want to loose her but I can't express that in words, not now anyway.

He stayed silent and put me down. He walked over to the door, just as he was walking out he said this.

"You've treated so many girls like their nothing, you don't know how to actually treat a girl, do you?" And he shut the door.

I was shocked, angry and confused. Can I get her back...?

Naomi's POV

"Um...hey what's up?" I greeted Alan, confused of why he was here.

"Hey can I chat to you for a bit?" He said cheerily, although Alan had a very weird personality he was always happy around me and makes me happy even at the worst of time for example now.

"Yeah sure, what about?" I asked as we walked inside my house.

"Um I've just heard some stuff about you know...Ronald and you"

I was actually pretty surprised how did he know anything about me and Ronald? But then I remembered he's Ronald's friend too, he could've easily just gone and seen him first.

"...what do you wanna know about it?" I asked

"Im actually here to ask you something"

Ok now I'm really shocked what the hell does he want to know and why? I didn't reply to him, he can just ask his question I'll answer and then he can go.

"You may not have a direct answer for this especially since its only been one night but... Do you still love him? At all?"

I looked up at him trying not cry but couldn't help let a tear roll down my cheek. He saw me and quickly pulled me into a tight, comforting hug. I was now crying fully again into his chest, him patting my back.

"*sob* I...I still *sob* do" after I answered I went back into a crying fit.

Alan was half shocked with my answer but smiled at me anyway.

"Don't worry I'm sure he does to just be patient ok?"

I forced a smile back and nodded yes, I wiped my tears and waved goodbye as Alan left happy that he had got a truthful answer out of me.

After that I went back to bed to tired and lazy to do anything else but as I slowed drifted back of to sleep I whispered to myself.

"I still Love him"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for lateness guys and thanks for telling me to actually write this chapter XD I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can but schools tomorrow and some stuff has been happening so :/ but anyway enjoy :)**

Kuroshitsuji Fanfic by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 9

Naomi POV

I yawned as I slowly shifted in my bed trying to wake myself up. I looked at the time on my clock, 2:17pm. I had slept for quite awhile so I thought it's time to go and actually do something with my life.

I brushed my hair and made sure my clothes were ok as I got up. I walked out to the lounge room completely how I left it. I made myself some toast and sat down on the couch. As I was eating my eyes drifted over to the little table in the middle of the room, in front of me and I noticed a piece of folded paper that wasn't there before.

I picked it up and read it.

Go see him

don't be shy

It was from Alan I knew that I mean who else was here. But it had never crossed my mind to go see him today or even tomorrow, maybe I was being shy or maybe I'm still angry.

I placed the paper back down and closed my eyes, thinking. I sighed as I looked around the room. There was nothing better for me to do, I thought. I stared at the paper for awhile and thought I should just at least go say hi to show I still care for are relationship.

Ronald POV

I had just got out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over there thinking who it was this time, I sighed at least I wasn't in a bad mood the shower really helped.

I opened the door to find Naomi standing there. I had a shocked expression on my face, she however seemed calm, almost happy to see me.

"Hi..." She said after a long, awkward pause.

I still didn't know what she was doing here so I replied with "Hi" as well.

"...um... I just wanted to come here and...say that I'm sorry I acted the way I did" Naomi said, nervous at how I would reply.

I was again shocked that she is the one saying sorry for something I did, she didn't need to I do, it was my fault.

"D...don't say that" I felt like crying to know she was blaming herself "It isn't your fault"

She was close to crying as well and didn't know what to say, I saw a tear going down her cheek.

I didn't know what to do or say to her, I guess Eric was right I didn't know how to treat her right. I shouldn't be with her.

I looked away from her I didn't want to see her cry when I didn't know what to do. But all of a sudden I felt her hug me. As she buried herself into my chest I could hear her crying. She still relied on me for help even though I let her down, even though I was useless.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in tight, hoping she would stop crying.

She looked up into my eyes, tears still rolling down her face. "I...I still...love you" and then she started crying again and put her head back against my chest.

I had tears going into my eyes as well, from happiness that she still loved me and from sadness that I had been a jerk to her.

"I do to" I whispered into her ear and hugged her tight again.


	10. AN

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been so busy and thats not an excuse XD hopefully in two days I'll get the next chapter written and uploaded but I make no promises

once again I'm so sorry I haven't been writing this but also btw I might be starting a new fanfic soon :3 if I do it's gonna be a MattXOc one cuz why the hell not XD lol

hope you understand thanks


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't been here I've had the most busiest weeks of my life and I had no time to write this and also I didn't exactly have that much inspiration so I'm deeply sorry this is so late :( but also next chapter might be last one O.o and I'm halfway through writing my MattXOc fanfic **

Kuroshitsuji FanFiction by Kellie Reaping Love chapter 10

Naomi POV

I slightly opened my eyes to see Ronald sleeping next to me, I looked around trying to remember what I did yesterday and why Ronald was sleeping next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up more, yawning I looked around more to see I was in Ronald's bedroom. I remembered that I had apologized and he did to and then me crying a lot but that's as far as it goes.

I then got a sudden thought in my mind 'Wait! Did we just have...?' No way we wouldn't do that yet and especially not after we just had a fight. I sighed trying to get all of those sick thoughts out of my head. I looked down at Ronald who was still sleeping, he had to put his glasses off when he slept so I was admiring him without them since I never really get to see him without them. 'He really is beautiful' I thought smiling to myself.

I got out of bed slowly and carefully trying not to wake Ronald as I got up. I crept over to the door and into the lounge room. I thought of ways I could pass the time while I waited for Ronald to get up so I looked around the room to see if there was anything interesting.

I suddenly jumped as I heard knocking on the door. I sighed thinking who would be here now, they must know Ronald likes to sleep in. I walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened the door just an inch to see who it was. To my surprise it was Eric. I opened the door fully and greeted him half forgetting I had just woken up and didn't look my best.

"Hey looks like you two made up huh" He said half surprised at seeing me answer the door instead of Ronald.

"Yeah I guess we did, why are you here?" I said reassuring that we did and weren't fighting at all now.

"I just came to check up on him, you know you kinda broke him when you were ignoring him" Eric said not realizing what he said.

I looked surprised and then sad, 'I had broke him, what are you trying to say? What happened when I wasn't here?' All of my sad thoughts came rushing through my head again. I almost started crying until he finally noticed.

"I didn't mean it like that he just wasn't himself and it wasn't your fault it was his for not treating you right" He quickly tried to explain but I shut the door on him and started crying.

"It wasn't his fault don't say that about him" I cried out hoping he would hear me through the door. I didn't get a response but I heard him walk away.

I went and sat in the couch still crying trying to answer the thoughts in my head.

Ronald POV

I yawned as I got from my bed, I thought I heard someone at the door and Naomi's voice. I looked beside me to see that she wasn't there. I walked out if the room down to the lounge room where I saw Naomi on the couch.

"Hey Naomi your awake early" I said taking another yawn. But then I realized she was sobbing and taking deep breaths trying to clam down.

"Hey what's wrong?!' I quickly asked as I rushed and sat down next to her hugging her tight.

"E...everybody thinks it's your f...fault" She answered In between sobs and tears.

I hugged her more tightly "That's because it is my fault and I'm sorry for I did, I don't care if people blame me it's because their right..."

"No their not!" She shouted at me interrupting me.

"Their wrong"


	12. (

A/N: I'm so sorry but I might not able to continue this fanfic cuz I have been so busy and I'm getting ready for graduation and all of that so I might never get the time to finish this :( I really I'm sorry but I hope you can understand that I have a life and I need to go fix it before next year over wise I'm screwed I would like to thank everyone for reading it and reviewing those gave me inspiration and made me so happy that at least someone was enjoying this :) once again I am sorry

notice i did use the word might so you never know I might fix me and then come back but right now no :(

and this is just to let you guys know why I haven't been updating or anything :(

ps: this i am seriously sorry about but I was writing two other fanfics my MattXOc one and a secret one that I didn't tell anyone about a Vocaloid boysXReader but...I was in a seriously bad mood and thought they were worthless so I deleted them :( I'm sorry


End file.
